


Yes or No?

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Dreams Coming True, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: What do you do when you find yourself alone with your crush?Taking a lie detector test wasn't exactly what officer Alec Lightwood had in mind when he found himself in the station with Detective Magnus Bane, the guy he couldnt keep his eyes off since he'd started there.But taking the test with the old machine, just might reveal more than Alec had been bargaining for and he would get the to know the true meaning of that old saying careful what you wish for.





	Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little fic that came about when my wonderful editor and co author on the 2nd Circle said she wanted to see. She knows I'm a sucker for a challenge so this is what came out.   
> Hope you all like it and please don't hessitate to let me know what you think.

You know the saying, be careful what you wish for? Well, right now, Officer Alec Lightwood was living it. 

Left alone at the station with his secret crush, detective Bane was pain and pleasure wrapped up all in one delectable package.  
Alec noticed the guy practically the second he had stepped inside the door of the small station 6 weeks ago and he’d been the subject of many a night’s wet dream since then. 

He had no idea if he was gay, straight or otherwise, and being new to town and not the most forward of men, he hadn’t built up the guts to find out either.  
He’d figured that if he tried to ask some of the other guys around the office, they might start asking why he wanted to know and then his monumental secret of being gay would come crashing out of the closet and his life of flying under the radar would be over. 

On the other hand, if he grew a set and went straight up to Magnus and came straight out and asked him out for a drink or something and he was hit with an ‘are you serious?’ look or a flat out no, then he would have to live with the memory of his rejection forever. 

Neither option sounded good to Alec so he remained tortured and wondering. 

It was late summer, and usually things were quiet but about an hour before, a call came in about some big road accident about 20 miles out of town and it was a case of all hands on deck, apart from Alec.

Still being classed as the newbie, he was told to stay back at the station and man the phones, the office staff having left at 5:30.

He’d felt a little put out about being out of the action but he followed the chief’s orders. 

There were only two detectives at the small station, Magnus being one of them, and he had thought that they had both gone for the day, but he’d been sitting at his desk, randomly surfing the internet when Magnus walked through the office, making him jump in surprise. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you. I thought there was no one else here.” He had said in that honey smooth voice of his that never failed to make Alec’s skin tingle. 

“I thought the same thing, actually. Working late?” He asked him, rather pleased with himself for getting the words out and not letting them trip over his tongue. 

“Yeah, we had a series of robberies and we’ve been kept busy with statements and other paperwork. Being a quiet night I thought it night be a good time to play catch up. I was just going to get a coffee, you want one?” 

Well, it wasn’t an offer of a first date, exactly, but hey, he’d take what he could get. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

It was about then that it dawned on Alec that they would be alone together in the station for a few hours. This could be a perfect opportunity to maybe see if there was a spark between them or if Alec’s crush only ran one way. 

And if he wanted to see who the real Magnus Bane was, this would be the perfect time. 

He got up from his desk and followed Magnus into the small break room where they ate and officers swapped case stories from time to time. Magnus went over to the counter and got down a couple of the thick white mugs from the shelf and started pouring coffee into both. 

He knew he shouldn’t be standing there, eyeing off the superb view that was Magnus’s back but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.  
The short cropped black hair, that would feel like silk between his fingers, he bet, the hint of that golden skin on the back of his neck that peeked out from above the back of his collar. 

The broad shoulders, that rolled smoothly under the dark blue shirt he was wearing was the stuff of dreams and Alec had had plenty of those where his hands had roamed over their surely smooth surface, feeling the hidden firmness of the muscle beneath under his palms. It never failed to make him break out into a sweat, sitting up in his bed alone, panting, wanting. 

He knew he was thinking way too much about this, putting far too much thought into the whole thing, but when the subject of your dreams is standing before you, it was almost impossible not to let your mind wander. 

The wide shoulders tapered to a narrow waist, the thin black strip of a leather belt encircling the waistband of a pair of black pants that look like they could have been made for him. 

God, what he wouldn’t give to see what pleasures lay underneath that smooth black material. 

And why did he have to have such a fabulous ass? Jesus, it got to the point where Alec didn’t know what was better, seeing him coming or watching him go. 

“Here you go.” 

Magnus’s voice broke him out of his reverie and he handed him a mug. Alec hoped that the shitty lighting in the room would disguise the fact that he was ogling him shamelessly. 

“So, how have you been fitting into the place?” Magnus asked, leaning back against the counter, taking a sip from the steaming mug.  
“Yeah, good. I like it here. Better then the big city. Have you been here long?” 

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, “About 3 years. I felt the same way. I wanted to get away from the stress of a big station and feel like I was making a difference somewhere. In the city you’re just a number, just another cop on the job. I wanted to be able to get to know the people I was helping out. Make it a little more personal, you know?” 

Alec did know. 

It was one of the reasons he had decided to apply for a job outside of the city. Most of his friends that he had gone through the academy with couldn’t wait to get sink their teeth into the inner city stations with all its heavy crime rates and practically non stop action. 

“I get it. I was thinking the same when I applied for here. So far, it’s been great.” Alec said, keeping things light and glad that he finally had the chance to have more than the usual “hey” as they passed each other in the office occasionally. 

“So did they give you the five cent tour of the place when you came?” Magnus asked, and Alec couldn’t seem to stop looking at his elegant dark brows as the arched questioningly over a pair of coal black eyes.

He could see himself getting lost in them cheerfully if he ever got the chance. 

“Kinda. I’ve sort of been finding my own way around. The place isn’t that big.” 

“Well, let me give you the deluxe tour then.” Magnus said, heading for the door, coffee still in hand, “Follow me.”

Alec followed willingly, trailing behind Magnus as he showed him the rest of the small station. 

The building was old; at some point, it had been a bank and still had the room where the large safe had been kept. It’s faded footprint, a large pale square on the worn floorboards, remained as a lasting reminder of the place’s distant past. 

Alec found it increasingly hard to concentrate on what Magnus was saying as he described the rooms and their history as wafts of a exotic smelling cologne filled his nostrils. 

Good looking AND smells good, his mind supplied.

Urgh, the perfect package. 

Shit, don’t think about packages! 

The thing was, he knew the place well enough to do his job efficiently, but he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to be with Magnus in such a close setting and hear more of that honey rich tone. 

More fuel for future dreams.

Yeah, erotic dreams most likely. 

“Did you know about the secret storeroom?” Magnus asked when they reached the back of the building. 

“No, I didn’t. What’s it for?” 

“I really have no idea what they used it for way back when but now it’s just a place where old equipment goes to die basically. I’ll show you.” 

There was a large wood set of shelves that Alec had walked passed quite a few times but had never really looked at before with any interest. The shelves contained a hodgepodge of old law books and town bylaws. Even a few out of date magazines that must have had articles of interest in them at some point.  
Nothing special. 

But Magnus handed him his cup and as he took it, wondering what he needed both hands for, he watched as Magnus gripped the side of the old bookcase and pulled. 

The whole thing began to move out like an extremely thick door, making whatever it was that allowed it to move groan in protest. Clearly, it hadn’t been disturbed in a while. 

Alec watched with interest as Magnus pulled it open to reveal a small area, about 6 feet by 6 feet wide. A whiff of stale air came out that reminded Alec of a cellar or a basement. 

Magnus reached in passed him and pulled on a yellowing cord that was hanging from the darkened ceiling and a dull light came on.

“Ta da!” He said and waved a arm in the direction of the little room’s interior. 

Each of the three walls were lined with shelving, attached somehow to the old plaster. The old wood was laden with dusty outdated office equipment, ranging from a few years old to probably more than ten. 

“Oh! I wonder what they used this for back in the day.” Alec said looking around. 

“My theory is that it was for really important documents or safety deposit boxes. Maybe even something to do with some, shall we say, questionable book keeping practises. I wish there had been something left in here to give us a clue, but I think it had been cleared out years ago. Now it’s a electronic graveyard.” 

He said, looking around the dusty shelves with their piled hard drives, bulky old monitors and chunky old keyboards. 

“You think they would clear the place out, use it for something more practical.” Alec said, looking over the shelves. 

“Yeah, I guess the chief either doesn’t know about it or he’s a hoarder.” Magnus said, bending down on his haunches to look at the stuff on the lowest shelf. 

Alec gave a small gasp, god, Magnus looked so good as his back stretched forward as he began to dig out something at the back of the shelf. 

“Hey, check this out.” Magnus said, standing back up with a beaten up old box in his hands. 

Alec stood closer to him and watched as he removed the lid. 

“Well, it’s a lie detector.” Magnus said excitedly, he sounded like he’d just found something of intrinsic value. 

Alec didn’t get the fascination but he guessed it was a detective thing to get excited over something like that. 

He moved some of the box’s contents around. “It looks like it’s all here too. God, I haven’t seen one of these things in ages. I wonder if it still works.” 

Before Alec could say anything in reply, he walked out and put the box on a nearby unused desk, and started unpacking the ancient looking equipment. It looked like a box with wires and a few knobs on it to Alec, but Magnus looked like a kid at Christmas. 

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s in such good condition. None of the wires look frayed or broken. It’s great.” He examined the old power cord and after blowing off some dust from the points, he plugged it into a nearby outlet. 

“Magnus, I don’t know if that’s….” Alec said cautiously, bracing himself for an explosion or something that he was sure was going to happen when he flipped the switch, but there was only a dull click and a faint hum as the aged equipment came to life. 

“Hey, want to try it out? See if it still works?” Magnus said, a cheeky grin on his face that was making Alec get heart palpitations. 

“I thought that’s what you did when you plugged it in.” Alec chuckled.

“I mean, see if it can still detect the truth. Come on.” 

Urgh, those deep brown eyes looking at him with that mischievous sparkle was making his skin tingle. 

In that moment, he realised that this was a golden opportunity to find out more about the man he had been crushing on since he arrived here.  
Any further thoughts beyond that were gone right out of his head. 

“Yeah, okay. But you first.” Alec said. 

Magnus chuckled. “Okay, Wire me up.” 

He sat in a chair and instructed Alec on where to attach the wires and then gave him a quick tutorial on how to read the print out. 

The odds of this thing actually working were pretty slim, Alec thought but it was a way of passing the time and getting to know Magnus. 

“So you have to ask me things that have a yes or no answer to them, okay? If I’m telling the truth the little trace will remain steady but if it’s a lie, it will jump. Depending on how big the lie is, will determine how much. Got it?” He said as he sat before Alec, wires coming from his body to the machine. 

“Okay.” Alec took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves enough to think of some questions. 

Magnus pressed a button and the scratchy sound of pencil to paper began. A faint dark line threaded its way along the yellow graph paper. 

“Is your name Magnus Bane?” Alec asked him, he wanted to start off slowly. 

Besides, it might buy him some time to be able to get up the guts to think about more personal questions. 

“Yes.” Magnus’ voice was even and strong. 

Alec watched the little line and it was completely even. 

“Are you a detective?” he mused, getting a bit excited over this whole thing.

“Yes.”

“Do you have red hair?” Alec smirked, biting inside his cheeks waiting for Magnus to answer.

“Yes.” 

Alec looked at him and saw the smile on his face; he had done this purposefully. He saw the line give a little jump, making a couple of jagged deviations in the trace. 

“See how it works?” Magnus said as Alec nodded.

Alec was struggling coming up with questions because he honestly had one simple question in mind. 

God he will not ask that.

“Do you like your job?” He started hesitantly.

“Yes.” Magnus answered softly, looking at him kindly, it took off a bit of the nervousness Alec was feeling. So he asked again curiously. 

“Have you ever fired your gun?”

“Yes.” Magnus answered with a weird edge to his voice, but Alec continued.

“At someone?” 

“Yes.”

Okay. So Magnus must of seen some action before he came here. 

He would have loved to ask some more details about that but he decided not to dig any further on the subject. The trace had remained steady, but he was sure it was a difficult topic. 

Alec took another path, a safer one hopefully.

“Do you have siblings?”

“No.”

Okay, only child then. 

“Are you close to your parents?”

“No.”

“Do you have a lot of friends?” 

“No.” Magnus grinned at him, obviously amused with the shocked face Alec had.

Because honestly, that was surprising, him not having friends is just.. he seemed so outgoing. Maybe it was that he preferred to keep his social circle small.  
Alec needed to stop, because he was thinking way too much into this and his head was starting to hurt.

“Have you ever been in love?”he blurted out without much of a second thought, then suppressed the urge to slap a hand on his mouth, god fuck he was a mess.  
“Yes.” 

Alec noticed the corner of his mouth hitch up slightly but he didn’t look at him as he said it. 

“Are you in love now?”

Alec’s heart was beating so hard right now, he was glad he wasn’t hooked up to this thing.

“No.” 

The more shocking thing was, he noticed that the even line had wavered, just a tiny bit. 

He tried not to overthink on what that might mean.

“Do you have a partner?”

Now Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as he waited for the answer, he dreaded to know the answer to that question, but at the same time he needed to know everything about Magnus, he had no idea where this sudden courage to ask these kind of personal stuff came from but god, being here with Magnus doing this stupid test was the most comfortable situation Alec had ever been in.

He wasn’t sure what had him at ease, he hoped it was Magnus.

“No.” 

How did someone as hot as him not have a partner?

He wanted to know more.

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

“No.” Alec looked up from the trace to see Magnus grinning at him. “Why, are you interested?”

Alec felt his face going red and he immediately looked down at the thin black line on the paper. 

“Hey, I thought I was asking the questions here.” He deflected, clearing his throat. 

Was he interested?

Hell yes.

It might have sounded a simple thing to ask, but to Alec, it was like staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. 

Coming out and revealing his sexuality to someone he didn’t know very well was an extremely difficult concept for him. 

His track record of ‘coming out’ wasn't great. 

His sister Izzy had taken it well, a little too well actually. 

It had taken ages and many sleepless nights to get up enough guts to tell her when he was 18 and all to have her look at him and say, “duh, I already knew that, Alec.” 

“Was it that obvious?” He asked her, completely shocked by her response. 

“Of course it was, to me, anyway.” She had said off handedly. 

Alec had made the mistake then of thinking that telling his very straight laced parents would get a similar reaction. 

They knew him, right? It shouldn’t be as big a deal as he thought it would be. 

Wrong.

His mother had burst into tears and his father had looked at him like he was talking a foreign language and said, “But you want to be a policeman.”

After that fiasco, Alec decided to keep his feelings to himself. 

Did he dare ask Magnus about his own preferences though?

“Have you ever been with anyone of the same sex?” he questioned, heart thumping all the way up his throat, he was going to die.

“Yes.”

A warm spark shot up his spine at that. 

Okay, okay. 

So he’d been with guys before. Calm down, that doesn’t mean he wants to be with you. But was that what he went for, men, just like Alec?

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

“Yes” 

Alec’s mind raced to process that information. So Magnus played both sides of the line. 

He would never of thought that.

“Alec, stop dancing around the issue and ask me what you want to know.”

Alec had no idea how that little line was staying so steady but he was nervous enough for the two of them anyway. 

“Are you gay?”

“No.” 

The answer had Alec looking surprised at him but after the initial shock, it made sense that he had said that because he had just told him that he had been with a woman before. 

“I’m Bi, Alec.” Magnus explained, huffing out an amused chuckle. Clearly, he wasn't waiting any longer for Alec to pussy foot around the subject. 

“Oh, okay.” Was all he could get out. And before he could think coherently enough to form another question, he heard Magnus sigh and begin to take off the sensors. 

“Okay, now your turn, handsome.” 

Alec started to make protesting sounds but Magnus shook his head. With his current state of near panic, the endearment had gone right over his head.

“Oh no you don’t. Fair is fair. You know about me. It’s only right that I get the same chance to learn about you.” 

Before Alec knew it, he was hooked up to the machine and his anxiety was hitting the outer atmosphere. 

“Right. Let’s get started, shall we? Is your name Alec lightwood?” 

“Y-yes.” Alec stuttered. 

“Alec, come on, calm down. Anyone would think you have some big deep dark secret to hide. If you don’t lower your blood pressure, even saying your name is going to look like a lie. That is, unless you aren’t being truthful about that?” That dark brow arched up threatening to make Alec even more unnerved.

He took a few steadying deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. 

“Are you a police officer?”

“Yes.” Alec’s nerves were seeping out of him, thank god.

“Do you have siblings?”

“Yes.”

Alec’s palm stopped sweating and his heart was slowly returning to its normal pace, Magnus was perched on the desk in front of him studying him intently, his dark eyes were boring into him as if he was trying to make sense of something hidden, and strangely enough Alec wasn’t bothered.

Magnus was bi, he spent all this time since he was assigned here thinking about him, wishing to steal a couple of glances of him somewhere, his heart would start beating frantically whenever he would hear his voice across the room, and god, he has been silently praying that maybe he’d have a chance to have him.  
The fact that he might be able to now, it was making his heart flutter, and he knew he was looking at Magnus so very openly it was obvious how he felt about him.

So he wasn’t surprised when Magnus didn’t ask about his parents, or if he owned a car, if he had a pet, that sort of thing, no he didn’t do that.

“Alec are you gay?”

When the question came Alec was surprised at how even his breathing was, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. 

“Yes.”

He heard Magnus sigh, almost like he was relieved. 

“Thank god for that.”

Alec’s eyes flew open and he looked in his direction. 

Excuse me? 

Did he actually say what he thought he had said? It was barely audible but the room was so quiet apart from the faint sounds coming from the machine.  
He was about to open his mouth to ask him to repeat it but Magnus cut him off.

“Have you come out to your family?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No” 

Magnus’ hand tightened its hold on the wooden desk, his grip was firm and his legs stopped swaying, he looked up at Alec with a glint in his eyes, tongue gliding over his bottom lip. 

Alec couldn’t resist dropping his eyes to the now wet lip.

“Has it been a while since you’ve been with anyone?”

Oh god. “Yes.” he should be embarrassed but he’s not, Alec knows that he was a romantic at heart, he always craved stability, love and partnership, he never understood the concept of hookups and falling into bed with different people everyday. 

“Hmm how long? love life in a bit of a drought Or are you too picky?” Alec went to answer but Magnus held up a hand. 

“Don’t answer that.”

He had been sitting on the desk next to the machine when he had been asking the questions, but he got up now and came around to the side Alec’s chair was and hoisted one butt cheek onto the surface of the desk again. 

“So, is there someone you’re interested in now?”

The charge that question gave him had Alec wondering if it wasn’t the machine shorting out. And Magnus’ piercing eyes were making him want to blur out everything he was hiding, everything he was craving.

Yes and it’s you, now kiss me.

“Yes.” he replied instead.

His own answer shook him a little. 

He had never been this candid about his likes and dislikes with another man before. But then again, he didn’t get the opportunity to talk to other guys about such things. 

Magnus had been right about his love life being in a drought, but not because he can’t find a love interest, it was because he had but he couldn’t go through with it.

“Outside of our work?” Magnus’ voice dropped a little, if it wasn’t for the silence in the room he wouldn’t have noticed. He looked up at him warily and answered.

Alec could hear his own heart beat pounding in his ears.

“No.”

He heard Magnus sigh weakly, his Adam's apple bobbed slowly. God everything about him was too fucking distracting.

“Do I know him?” 

Alec found himself wishing to just cut the cords off and tug Magnus to him, whisper that yes you know him, it’s you, you are the guy who is consuming all my thoughts and dreams and just surge forward and kiss him, feel those beautiful lips against his. 

But he couldn’t stop his whole body shivering at way Magnus’s eyes faltered on his lips steadily.

“Yes,” he paused, assessing his choices, he could just stop at that and be safe, or take a leap of faith and do what he has been afraid to do all his life, to say what he wanted. 

“Yes,” he repeated, eyes darting to Magnus’ blinking uncertainty away, his voice stronger than it had been in a long time “You.”

Alec could see the way Magnus faltered on the desk, the way his body moved unsteadily to keep him up, he watched as restraint covered Magnus’ face, his mouth opened in surprise, Alec didn’t know if it was from how forward he was or from the matter at hand itself.

For a second Alec saw Magnus’ whole aura shift, his eyes were now hazy and wide, hands fisting his jacket, he eased off the desk and twirled around to walk behind Alec.

“Have you thought about being with me?” Magnus asked, his voice hushed and rough, he suddenly felt a hand brush faintly against his neck, he froze, only now realising what the shift in Magnus really meant. 

He’s yearning for him.

“Yes.” he answered back, slumping in his chair, heart beating like crazy.

Magnus gripped both his shoulders from where he was behind him, thumbs skimming over his neck in an almost touch, like he wasn’t supposed to feel it, heavens he did, “Did you know that I was pinning over you for the last month?”

Alec was taken aback with his revelation, he had no freaking idea Magnus even noticed him amongst his colleagues, nevertheless pining over him “No.”

“I mean how couldn’t I, you are every man’s perfect dream, just the way you move drives me crazy.”

The room suddenly felt much smaller than it was before, and not in a suffocating way, but in a much more pleasurable way, he was now aware of every step Magnus took, every breath he sucked in, and Alec really had to think about what to say. His mind was going at a thousand miles an hour with this line of questioning, was he supposed to answer that, or just spill all his desires out to Magnus.

“You are so shy and quiet, damn, I thought a lot about touching you,” Magnus drawled, hands roaming now shamelessly down his arms, up his neck, fingers sprawling through his hair, nails scratching tenderly on his scalp, “Have you thought about what it would be like to touch me?”

“God .. Y-Yes.”

Heat was radiating from Alec’s entire body from the desire of it all, he wanted Magnus to touch every inch of him, lick and kiss and bite every corner of his body. He hummed contentedly from how good Magnus felt against his skin. He didn’t know when his brain switched off but he was lost in the feel of Magnus’ hands awakening a lust within him he never knew existed.

“I want to feel you everywhere Magnus.” he moaned, a little shakily as he exhaled softly to the feeling of wanting and being wanted back, it was amazing.  
“I think I’d like that too .. Would you like to kiss me?”

A thin sheen of sweat was starting to form on his forehead and top lip. How much longer was Magnus going to torture him like this?  
“Yes.”

“With your fingers through my hair?”

Magnus’ mouth was inching closer to Alec’s ear. Alec was beginning to wonder how high his blood pressure could get before he had a heart attack.

“Yes.” The word sounded hoarse, dry and out of breath, Magnus moaned in a hush, dragging his open mouth across Alec’s jaw, he could feel the wetness of it chilling him to the bone.

“I would sit on your lap right now and let you do that Alec, do you want me to?” 

Alec felt his head moving up and down but no words would come out. He was being held captive by that sultry voice, those hands mapping over his back ever so slowly, the feel of Magnus’ lips still on his jaw.

It was getting harder and harder for him to contain himself, he never thought anything would feel like this.

He never thought he would want something or someone this much.

“Yes.” Barely a whisper. 

Magnus didn’t seem to be interested in the trace that incidentally, was going nuts like a seismograph that measured movement in the earth. 

It sure felt like the ground was shifting under Alec right now, especially when Magnus finally faced him, he looked wrecked and powerful, he looked perfect.

“Want you to kiss me.“ Magnus leaned in and whispered, his hands on Alec’s forearms, his breath tickling Alec’s face tenderly, pupils blown out with lust, want and chaos.

Alec wanted nothing more then to move that extra few inches and kiss him, see if reality was as good as his dreams were when he imagined doing such a thing.  
That was a request, it wasn’t even a question, but Fuck, Magnus didn’t need some machine to tell him what the truth was, he could plainly see how he was just by being near him. 

He was so gone right now. 

“What if I got on my knees and su-”

That was it, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Alec grabbed the sensors and tore them off standing before Magnus and grabbing him by his biceps and slamming his mouth down onto his. He groaned as the raw blinding heat rushed through him, filling every inch of his body before pooling in his groin, making his throb. 

He might not of been an expert kisser, and he didn’t have a clue as to where this might end up but there was one thing he knew for certain, kissing Magnus was a revelation, a thousand times better in reality than in the countless dreams he’d had about it. 

Hands roamed over bodies, bodies shared the fiery heat and tongues slipped and slip over each other and tasted the sweat salty tang of hypersensitive skin.  
The last coherent thought Alec had was if this was actually a dream, he never wanted to wake up. 

 

An hour later, the first sounds of the other officers returning could be heard. 

Alec planted a lazy, satisfied kiss on Magnus’ damp temple. 

It had been one hell of an hour. They were sitting in the table together, Magnus laying curled against Alec’s chest where they had been lazily making out for the last half an hour. 

Alec never felt so good in his entire life.

“So how about a first date? Tomorrow night, at the bar down the street?” Magnus said as he slowly got up, tucking his shirt back into his pants after Alec got a little bit handsy with it.

“Sounds good. Now, what are we going to tell the others of they ask what we have been doing?” 

Alec had no idea how he was going to explain his swollen lips or his mess of a hair, and Magnus was no better.

Magnus gave him a smile that warmed his soul. “Tell them we were practising interrogation techniques.” 

Alec took his face between his palms, his hair felt like silk on his fingertips, then he looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time ever, overwhelmed with how much he was already gone for this man, he leaned down and kissed him, breathing in his marvellous scent.

“You have no idea how you make me feel.” 

Magnus smiled.

"I actually think I do."


End file.
